Restless Night
by romanticangel92
Summary: Brennan has some trouble falling to sleep as anxiety about her impending motherhood plagues her mind but Booth is there to reassure her about what an amazing mother she will be despite her anxiety. Total fluff! B&B post 6x23.


**Author's Note: Okay just a random one-shot that I wrote because I am still missing Bones and I am so eager to see season seven already!. Anyway just something to keep myself occupied during this painfully long hiatus. It's kind of fluffy with just a sprinkle of angst.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Restless Night<strong>

_by Jessica_

It was two am in the morning and Temperance Brennan couldn't sleep.

She was seven months pregnant and not only was her back aching but the baby kept pressing down onto her bladder and she was also feeling quite anxious about the idea of becoming a mother.

It wasn't an issue that suddenly popped up out of nowhere, she had been feeling quite anxious about it for a while now but no matter how many times she had tried to bring it up to her partner and boyfriend Seely Booth the words just couldn't seem to come out of her mouth as irrational as it clearly was.

She knew that there was no doubt that Booth would know all of the right words to say to sooth her but for some reason she felt nervous to speak to him about it and so here she was lying awake at two am and unable to fall to sleep. She looked over to the other side of her bed and saw that her boyfriend was fast asleep.

She took in the sight of his handsome face relaxed and peaceful in sleep and thought how incredibly well structured their baby would be. With his eyes and her bone structure there was a good chance of their baby being one of the most symmetrical and well structured babies in the whole world.

Then there was another pang of anxiety as she thought about all the ways she was going to make a terrible mother. For one thing, she was completely logical and rational and she found that quite a lot of people thought she was cold and strange for it. There was also the fact that she liked to say everything in it's proper scientific terms and that made her odder to people. She did not want her child to get picked on or teased because she had her for a mother. And another reason that she did not believe that she would make a good mother was because of her child hood. She had been left with no mother figure to speak of after her mother drove off and the one she did have...well...she drove off and then got killed because of her criminal activities.

Temperance could not help but feel that there was a good possibility, a realistic possibility that someday her child could grow to resent her for being like she was and might wish for someone more like Booth's ex-girlfriend Rebecca. The thought made her stomach churn.

She wanted her child to love her like she had loved her own mother. The idea of it not even liking her made her even more restless and she placed a hand on her well rounded stomach almost as if rubbing it would will the baby to like her already.

"Bones" Brennan was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her sleepy partner. She turned and saw that Booth was now awake and gazing at her sleepily with concern. "Why are you still awake? The sound of your thinking woke me up. Is there something on your mind?"

"Booth that is completely illogical. It's scientifically impossible to hear the sound of my thinking" Brennan corrected him in her usual rational tone of voice."But to answer your question, yes there is something on my mind and it has been making me feel quite anxious for a while now"

"What's up?" Booth asked her tiredly, sitting up in the bed now to face her.

"I'm worried that I won't make a good enough mother" Brennan confessed.

"What do you mean?" Her partner frowned at her.

"I mean that I am not...I'm not good at expressing how I feel. I am not at all like Angela who is fun and caring and loving with Michael. I am uncomfortable at any sort of irrationality and I am completely logical which I have found in the past has somehow managed to make me come off as cold and unfeeling to everyone else around me. I am worried that our child won't know that I love them and that they may wish that they had someone else as their mother...someone more like Rebecca. And I am also afraid that my lack of a mother figure will affect the way that I will raise them myself"

Brennan had tears in her eyes as by the time she had finished admitting her feelings to Booth and she knew that all of this was probably partly caused by the hormonal imbalance from the pregnancy but most of this she had wondered about before she had even fallen pregnant.

"Hey Bones you don't give yourself enough credit" Booth spoke to her softly and tenderly wrapped one arm protectively around her waist."You are going to make an amazing mother and do you want to know why?" Brennan nodded through her tears.

"You have one of the biggest hearts that I have ever known. There is no doubt that when our child is here with us you will make sure that they knew how much you love them, I mean, I've seen you express your love to your brother and to your father and to me and none of us doubt your feelings for us. You might be scientific and logical and all about facts and rationality but that's what I'm here for okay? I'll be the one teaching our kid how to play hockey and how to joke and you'll be the one helping them with their homework and telling them all sorts of random, cool facts like you do with Parker. Parker adores you, Bones and you are not even his biological mother and our kid is going to love you just the same so don't doubt that okay?"

He gently wiped away one of the stray tears dripping down her cheek with his finger and she buried her face into his chest.

"I could teach them to joke too you know, Booth" Brennan said, her voice muffled by his t-shirt and then she pulled her head out of his t-shirt to continue."I recently learnt a rather hilarious joke, do you want to hear it?"

"Go on, Bones" Booth sighed, knowing that he's probably heard it before as his partner's sense of humour was quite similar to that of his ten year old son's.

"What instruments do skeletons play?" Brennan started and Booth mentally groaned."The trombone! Get it?" Booth forced himself to laugh as Brennan was looking at him with her own extreme amusement plastered all over her face and she was obviously feeling better now and he was glad about that. If that meant listening to her tell another rubbish joke than he would do it for her."The reason this joke is funny is because of the word play. The skeleton is made up of bones and the name of the instrument has the word bone in it so obviously that implies that the skeleton would be interested in playing the trombone if such a thing was possible!"

Booth stared as Brennan began cackling up in hysterics as if that was the most hilarious joke she had ever heard. He watched her and even though he didn't find the joke funny at all, he found that she was completely adorable when she got a great deal of amusement out of something that was not all that amusing in reality.

"Feeling better now, Bones?" Booth asked her when she had stopped laughing at her own joke and she turned and gave him a soft smile.

"Much, thank you Booth. We should get some sleep now. Goodnight" she gave him a quick peck on the lips before cuddling up to him under the sheets and closing her eyes.

It wasn't too long before she had finally fallen to sleep and Booth spent a few moments just admiring her peaceful face before joining her in sleep again.


End file.
